I'll Take Care of You
by AikaRikaru
Summary: Sasuke overhears Fugaku yelling at Itachi and decides to cheer him up later.


**I'll Take Care of You**

Young Sasuke sat up in his bedroom trying to solve some puzzles in a puzzle book Itachi had bought for him. He was rather enjoying the puzzles; even if some of them were far too easy for his seven year old brain to figure out. But he soon found it hard to concentrate on solving his current puzzle; he could hear his father downstairs yelling at Itachi.

"_Itachi you are accompanying me in that mission tomorrow whether you like it or not!" Fugaku raised his voice to his eldest son._

"_Father, I have been on seven missions for the Anbu over the past three days. I am extremely tired and I finally have a few days off—" _

_Itachi's words were cut short by his father's scolding again. "Itachi I don't want to hear it! You are an Uchiha, I don't want to hear you complain that you're 'too tired' for another mission. You are perfectly capable of going on another mission with me tomorrow. And another thing—"_

_Fugaku was the one who was interrupted this time. His wife Mikoto called out to him from her garden. "Fugaku, could you help me with something for a minute please?" She asked in her usually kind voice, completely oblivious to the horrid mood her husband was in. _

_Fugaku sighed. "I'll be right there Mikoto." He stopped to glare at Itachi. "Don't you go anywhere, this conversation isn't over yet." And with that he walked outside to see what Mikoto needed help with. _

Sasuke had started down the stairs and was halfway down when he called out to Itachi. "Big brother, come here, quick!"

Itachi blinked and looked over at the stairs. "What is it Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Just grab your shoes and come up to my room, and hurry." He darted back off to his room.

Itachi sighed, not really in the mood for one of Sasuke's games, but if it got him away from their father for a few minutes; it was worth it. He walked over and grabbed his shoes before heading up to Sasuke's room. He entered Sasuke's bedroom but didn't see said person. "Huh? Sasuke where are y—" Itachi was suddenly shoved into Sasuke's closet, along with his shoes.

Sasuke closed his bedroom door and then walked back over to Itachi. "Just stay in here for a few minutes Itachi. When father is done helping mother outside; he'll come back in to see you're gone. He'll most likely come up here looking for you. So I'll just lie and tell him you told me you were going out for a while because father's yelling upset you. And when he wants proof; I'll take him downstairs and show him your shoes aren't there." Sasuke happily explained his plan to his exhausted older brother.

Itachi smiled slightly. "Sasuke, I do not know what I'd do without you. You are too smart for your own good, you know that? "He quietly closed the closet door; hiding himself.

Sasuke climbed back onto his bed and resumed working in his puzzle book. He had only been working on a puzzle for a minute before he heard someone knock on his door. He got off of his bed and walked over to his door. He opened the door to find Fugaku standing there. "Hey dad, is dinner ready?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Fugaku took a deep breath before answering. "No Sasuke, I came up here to ask if Itachi is in here with you." His tone was as calm as he could get it while being angry at his older son.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, Itachi isn't in here."

Fugaku raised a brow. "Oh really? Then perhaps I should take a look."

"Wait father, you don't understand; Itachi isn't even home." Sasuke paused and waited for his father's full attention before continuing. "He came up here a few minutes ago and told me that he was going out for a bit because all of your yelling upset him. " Sasuke took a hold of Fugaku's hand and started to pull him out into the hallway. "I can prove it."

Fugaku allowed Sasuke to lead him downstairs by the hand. He was quite curious as to what 'proof' Sasuke could possibly have. They stopped walking when they got to the front door.

"See look, his shoes aren't here." Sasuke let go of Fugaku's hand to point at the floor. Itachi's shoes were the only pair that wasn't there.

Fugaku sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, I'm sorry Sasuke; I'll take you back to your room." With that said; Fugaku gently picked up Sasuke and carried him back to his room. He set Sasuke down on his bed. His eyes went wide when he saw the sad look on his youngest son's face. "What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked as he knelt down in front of him.

Sasuke sighed. "You'll find Itachi, right dad?" He asked sadly.

Fugaku suddenly felt a pang of guilt when he heard the question. "Yes Sasuke. I'll make sure he's home in time for dinner. "And with that; Fugaku turned around and walked downstairs. He headed for the front door and started to put on his shoes.

"Fugaku, where are you going?" Mikoto asked as she walked over to him.

"Apparently I upset Itachi when I was scolding him about not wanting to go on that mission tomorrow. Sasuke told me that's why Itachi took off. And I told Sasuke I'd make sure to have him home by dinner." Fugaku sighed again.

Mikoto smiled at him. "Well, you don't want to have two upset sons on your hands, now do you?"

Fugaku walked out the front door and started his search for Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke quickly shut his bedroom door and rushed over to his closet. He opened the door and pulled Itachi out by his arm. He tugged on his brother's arm until they were over by his bed.

Itachi gasped. "Sasuke what are you doing?" he asked.

Sasuke pulled Itachi up onto the bed and threw his puzzle book onto the bedside table. He then propped himself up against his pillows. He pulled Itachi by his arm again and made him lay down.

Itachi's eyes went wide as he was suddenly pulled down against his brother. "Sasuke, what on earth are you doing?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi and started to rub his back. "I'll take care of you big brother."

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. He sniffled a little as a few tears streamed down his exhausted face. "Thank you, Sasuke."

_Mikoto could hear her boys talking through the door. She smiled to herself before opening the door to Sasuke's room. _

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Wait, mom don't tell dad."

Mikoto laughed a little. "Where are Itachi's shoes at, hmm?"

Sasuke blinked before answering. "They're in my closet on the floor somewhere." He replied as he watched his mother walk over and collect Itachi's shoes.

"I'll put these back downstairs where they should be." She smiled and gave both Sasuke and Itachi a gentle kiss on the top of their heads. "Your secret is safe with me Sasuke. " She turned to go outside and closed the door behind her. Once she was back downstairs; she set Itachi's shoes down by the front door where they should be. She shook her head in disbelief before walking to the kitchen to start dinner.

Fugaku returned home about twenty minutes later. He was a little surprised to see Itachi's shoes were back in their place. "Huh?" He removed his own shoes and was about to head upstairs when Mikoto gently grabbed his arm.

"Itachi must have been waiting for you to leave. Because the moment you left he came back inside and ran up to Sasuke's room. He really did seem a little upset. "Mikoto said with a slight smile on her face.

"I think I should go have a talk with him." Fugaku was about to walk upstairs, but Mikoto tightened her grip on his arm.

She shook her head. "No, I think it would be best to leave them be for a while. You can come to the kitchen with me, and we can have a nice dinner together. "She smiled a little before leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke had successfully gotten Itachi to relax. "You can stay up here as long as you need to big brother. Because I know you're exhausted after all of the Anbu missions you've been on. And I meant what I said before; I'll take care of you." He said quietly to Itachi.

Itachi took a deep breath and smiled lightly. "Thank you, Sasuke." He nuzzled into Sasuke's side a little bit. "Would you mind if I went to sleep for a while?" He asked quietly.

"Sleep as long as you want big brother; I'll take care of you." Sasuke said as he continued to gently rub Itachi's back.

Itachi smiled and allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep, knowing he was in good hands.

**End.**

Author's Note:

I hope whoever read this enjoyed it at least a little. It was just a simple idea that popped in my head at random.

Story © Kaylin Johnson

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
